


Yes I have tentacles but it's perfectly normal- said Crowley to a melody of 'what is love' and proceeded to dance

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I tried to mix those prompts:  'Dancing and Singing', 'Leather Trousers', 'The least likely character to have a tattoo', 'Unicorns' and tentacle quote one.  Hope you'll like the effect :)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: RELEASE THE CRACKEN





	Yes I have tentacles but it's perfectly normal- said Crowley to a melody of 'what is love' and proceeded to dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



  
[big version](https://postimg.cc/5YfL2FxQ)


End file.
